A War To End Most Wars II
by Legion Plateado
Summary: Winter war over Legion is control of Los Noches and the soul society has just ended a civil war and a man by the name of Muramasa appears bringing war with him. this story's rating may change over time. Special thanks to SuperYuuki and lucidatray7 thanks for all the help.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

_**Location: Hecto Mundo **_

_**Area: Los Noches**_

_**Time: Near the beginning of the Zanpakuto Resistance **_

"I am going to the world of the living ok Stark," says Legion with a calm cold voice

"Why Legion" says Stark with an unhappy voice

"I need to do something I might be gone for about 100 years," says Legion with a calm icy voice

"What about that new recruit that Ark Kuchiki?" says Stark with an unhappy voice

"He is fine just let him help the soul reapers and make sure a espada goes with him" says Legion with a calm icy voice

"Yes Legion" Says Stark with an unhappy voice

So Legion opens a Garganta and walk through

And a man with Black hair, medium length hair, with a kenseikan on the side of his head, brown eyes, wearing a kimono, has a medium build, no scars to speak of, and he has two gauntlets on his arms and no Zanpakuto, opens the door and walks in.

"You hear all that Ark" Says stark with his usual uncaring voice

"Yes Stark sir" Says Ark with a serious voice

"Good" Says stark with his usual uncaring voice

"What do I do?"

"Go to the soul society and do what you do best and take and espada with you" Stark says with his usual uncaring voice

"Yes sir"

Ark flash steps out of the room


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Ark Kuchiki**_

_**Location: Los Noches. Mess Hall**_

"Hey Ark get over here" Hataru said with her always happy voice

I walk over to her

"What's up?" I said with a sigh

"You sound like me a while ago" Ulquiorra Said with a strangely worried voice

"I hear you need a espada to leave to go anywhere so just call me and I will come with," Hataru said with a happy voice

"Thanks you and thanks for making me so welcome here" I said with a cold voice

"Cheer up other wise you'll turn into what I was" Ulquiorra said with a strangely worried voice

"I have no reason to be cheerful," I said with an icy voice

"Why" Hataru said with a less happy voice

"I have been in a void for a long time and I only recently got out," I said with an icy voice

"Ark I hope someone saves you from your self" Tia Harribel said with her usual cold voice

"Well I don't care" I said with an icy voice

"You should" Lilynette Said with a angry voice

"When did you get here?" I said with an icy voice

Then Lilynette goes to smack me and I grab her arm with an iron grip and she struggles

"LET MY ARM GO" Lilynette Exclaims with anger

So I let go and she goes to slap me again, a black whip that has a cylinder shape comes out of the right arm gauntlet, it goes around her arm and tightens so she can't move.

"WHAT IS THIS" Lilynette Exclaims with anger

Then the whip pulls back pulling her over and she lands face first.

"This is my shikai," I said with an extremely icy voice

Then a electric current went through and shocked her

"What was that?" Lilynette said with a scarred voice

The wipe retracted back into the gauntlet

"A ability of my shikai" I said with an annoyed voice

Then Lilynette gets up back on her feet and looks at her arm and there was no sign that the whip was ever there

"Hataru time to go" I said with a cold voice

"Ok Ark just let me go and eat then we can leave" Hataru said with a cheerful voice

"That is a good idea," I said with an icy voice

…

"Lets go now" I said with an icy voice

"Ok" Hataru said with a happy voice

Then she opens a Garganta and I walk through

…

In the soul society

I walk out in the middle of the 13 court guard squads and huge amounts of smoke were coming from different locations.

"What is going on?" I said with a very icy voice

"Looks like they are under attack" Hataru said with a more serious voice

"I going to head for the massive amounts of spiritual pressure you head for any of the others" I said with a commanding voice

"Ok" Hataru said with a unhappy voice

Then I flash step towards three spiritual pressures and appear next to a spiky haired orange headed man with brown eyes wearing a kimono a with a huge sword in his hands that is like a butcher knife and it has a string hanging out the back and its grip is made of the same material.

"Get out of here" Said the man with an angry voice

Then another man wearing a black coat and some sort of glasses with brown eyes and black hair wielding the exact same Zanpakuto as the orange headed man and another man with brown hair with blue eyes and a freaky outfit with some really long finger nails and he looks at me with a confused glare.

"What's your name?" I said to the orange-headed man

"Ichigo you" He said to me

"Ark Kuchiki" I said in return

"Well why don't you leave" Ichigo said

"No" I said

"Go already"

"I am going to fight the other so stand back"

"Grrrr"

so I flash step next to the man with long finder nails

"Who are you" the man said with a cold voice

"Ark Kuchiki"

"I think we have another Kuchiki"

"Whats your name"

"Mine is Muramasa"

"Well you are no damn soul reaper so zanpakuto"

"Yes, you are very intelligent for a soul reaper join us like your brother"

"Maybe you more stupid than I thought"

"What could you possibly mean by that"

"I am not with these soul reapers"

Then Hataru appears behind Muramasa

"Well enlighten me then"

"Maybe you should just look behind you"

Then Muramasa turns around to get met with a foot to the face sending him into the ground

"That was a little much Hataru" I said with a normal voice

"I know but he looks like a worm" Hataru said in a serious voice


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Ark Kuchiki**_

_**Location: Soul society**_

"Well that attack was unexpected" Muramasa said with a cold voice

"Your still awake well that kick would normally knocked someone out" I said with an icy voice

"Interesting you knew that I would not get knocked out"

"I have been hit by that same kick it was by accident but I was only able to fight to say awake"

"Well what are you going to do?"

"Give you a 5 min head start"

"Why so long"

"Trust me you won't be out of range"

Then Muramasa flash steps away

"Hataru you know what to do" I Whisper

"Yes Ark I know" Hotaru whispers in return

Then Hotaru disappeared

…

somewhere in the sewers

"I should be out of range," Muramasa said still running

A beam of blue light in a cylinder shape comes out of the ground in front of him

"How did he" Muramasa said running even faster

Another beam of light comes out of the wall nearly hitting him but Muramasa was out of the way by the time it came through

"Very interesting these are pre made kido traps that are time detonated" Muramasa Said out loud

And a section of the sewer falls behind him and I slam my fist through the wall next to him and grab him and pull him through the wall and holds Muramasa in the air by the neck

"What do you want with the soul society?" I said with a serious voice

"What does it matter to you" Muramasa said with a cold voice

So I slam his head in the wall next to me

"Tell me you son of a"

"Why would you even care you're just a priest"

"Well color me curious"

"Maybe your answer is behind you"

"Maybe if there was not a blade about to go into my back I might let you live" I said with a serious tone

"Put him on the ground now" Said a playful voice

"Damn it Hotaru where are you" I Think

"On the ground now" the voice said

So I let Muramasa go free of my iron grasp and go to turn around

"No don't even move" the voice said

"Illusions die bring back the dark to destroy all light Dark hado number one light shade" I whisper

"What did you just say?" the voice said

Then the sewers became pitch black

"Interesting very interesting" Said Muramasa

Then I grab the voice and hold her in the air

"WHO ARE YOU?" I yell with a very angry voice

"I am Haineko," The voice said

then I sniff the air and the sound of many foot steps in a quick pattern

"Zanpakuto not soul reaper nor arrancar and Muramasa I am not done with you yet"

Then I through Haineko away and a load splash came from behind me

"Believe me when I say that in the dark you have no chance" I said with an excited tone

Think I put my hands together and make them in a prayer shape and disappear into the dark and reappear in front of Muramasa

"Let there be light"

And the darkness disappeared and the halls light up

"How did you catch up?" Muramasa said with a very curious voice

"I can move around the dark in any way shape or form"

"I must meet your Zanpakuto"

"No you may not"

"I don't believe I asked"

Then Muramasa puts his hand forward in a fist shape, he opens his hand, I try jumping back, I was stopped in my track and he walks up to me and looks into my eyes, and then I see a black figure that looks like an angel with red flames for eyes, and it has no halo.

"So you are his Zanpakuto" Muramasa said with a cold voice

"Yes I am Darkness and you are?" Darkness said with a super icy voice

"The one that freed you" Muramasa said with a cold voice

"Well let's go I have no care for my master" Darkness said with an icy voice

"Ok then you are a smart one" Muramasa said

Then I fall down out of his grasp and I feel weakened

And they disappear and Hotaru appears in front of me

"Ark you ok" She said with a worried voice

"No I think I just had my Zanpakuto stolen," I said with a sad voice

Then I begin to lose conciseness, I feel two arms wrap around me, then I feel a head on my right shoulder and I black out.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Ark Kuchiki **_

_**Location: Soul society in squad 4's hospital **_

I wake up in my robe, under sheets, the room was small room, and I was on a flat bed with two with a window next to me, and a chair with Hotaru in it in a corner.

"Where am I?" I said with a weak voice

Then Hotaru opens her eyes and stands up and walks over to the bed.

"You ok?" Hotaru said with a worried voice

"A little weak but I'll live" I responded

"Unohana said you'll feel weak after having that happen," Hotaru said

"I need to fix that" I responded while trying to sit up

"Stay down" Hotaru said

I continue to try any way and Hotaru pushes me back down

"Where is Legion?" I said

"Stark should be sending for him and bring some reinforcements" Hotaru said

"Well I need to sleep," I said

"You do that I'll stick around until you can defend your self" Hotaru said

_**Legion**_

_**Location: Human World, on the roof Karakura high**_

_**Time: 12:00 **_

"Legion what's wrong" Rika said with a worried voice

"Something has gone wrong and I know it," I said

"What went wrong?" Rika said

"I need to go," I said

"But the teachers will notice" Rika said

"They won't" I said while pulling out a mod soul and put it in my mouth

"See you later" Rika said

I left my Fake body, I jump up, I open a Garganta and I walk through it.

…

In the soul society

I walk out of the Garganta to see smoke in three areas each battle that had taken place was already over.

"Interesting there is a new spiritual pressure in the area I believe its it is in an old cave," I think to myself

But instead of heading that way I go towards the squad 13 barracks

…

_**Byakuya Kuchiki **_

Inside the Zanpakuto hideout

"Muramasa your back" I said with a cold voice

"I ran into your brother, gained a new ally, and learned some very interesting stuff" Muramasa said

"My younger brother disappeared in a hollow attack the day before I got married" I said with a harsh voice.

_**Author's notes**_

I don't know how well I got Byakuya Kuchiki down yet if he seams out of character let me know.

This is a short chapter sorry


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Ark Kuchiki**_

_**Location: Hospital, Arks hospital room**_

_**Time: After Arks power recovers**_

I am sitting on my bed Hotaru went to get something better to eat than what the hospital then, the door opens up with a screech and a tall, young looking woman with gray eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that are shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids. Some of her hair shoulder-length and is braided on the right side of her head. She wears a thin dangling red earring on each ear and a standard Shinigami uniform with her lieutenant badge on her left arm.

"What do you want?" I said to the woman coldly

"Just checking to see if you're awake," The woman responded with a timid voice

"Why does it matter to you" I said with a cold voice

Then I get up and go to open the window

"Wait Captain Kurotsuchi wishes to speak to you" The woman said with an urgent voice

"Point me in the direction and I go there" I said

"Ok go to Research and Development and ask for him there" She said

So I open the window and step out and for the first time realize that my gauntlets are gone and I have no Zanpakuto.

…

Inside Research and Development

I walk in a door to find huge test tubes and computers everywhere and a man walks up to me and said "Sir your not allowed in here"

"I am looking for captain Kurotsuchi," I said with a normal voice

"Well I go get him for you and what's your name" the man said

"Ark Kuchiki" I said

Then the mans eyes widen and he said "Oh ok come on he is waiting for you" the man said

…

In a strange lab room

"Ah so here is the infamous Ark that was wielding someone else's Zanpakuto" Kurotsuchi

"Ok what do you mean by that" I replied

"That you where never issued one this is most curious indeed" He said back

"Wait I gained that in Hecdo Mundo" I said

"Then its master died and it did not"

"So what are you going to get me one"

"Precisely"

"Where is it"

"It's the one on the table"

So I walk over to a very strange table with a Zanpakuto wrapped up on it, when I pick it up and take the wrapping off it had a black grip with no hilt and when I grab the back of it, it had another sword appear in my other hand with a metal chain linking them.

"This is very odd; normally Zanpakuto change with their masters fighting style but this one is different," Kurotsuchi said out loud by accident

"You obviously don't know a thing about me"

Then two sheaths form on my left side and I sheath both swords.

"I did notice one thing after your separation with your Zanpakuto and that is that your spiritual pressure rose greatly so I think darkness is a parasite"

"True and I need to get going thanks for the help"

"Make sure to let someone else kill Darkness"

"Ok" I said while walking away

…

_**Legion**_

_**Location: Squad 13 lake **_

As I walked into the captains lake house (More like a sauna) Ukitake was sleep so I stepped out and two people where standing there one young petite woman, she has dark blond hair and gray eyes. She is wearing a standard Shinigami uniform with the collar of a white shirt protruding over her top, and white gloves. And the man has dark hair and a short goatee. He is wearing a customized version of the standard Shinigami shihakushō, wearing a thin white headband and white straps around his shoulders, which are tied in a circle at his back.

"What do you two want?" I said coldly

"Why are you here" the man said

"To visit my friend," I said

"He never mentioned you," The woman said

"I am leaving," I said

"No not until you tell us who you are" the man said

"Maybe you should think of Las Noches and its leader then tell me who I am," I said

I go to flash step, I feel that unknown spiritual pressure reappear along with Byakuya Kuchiki's

"Now I have a location to head to" I think to myself and I flash step away while putting my hollow mask on.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Legion**_

_**Location: Some where in the vast forests**_

_**Time: present **_

"I need to hurry if I don't they'll slip from my grasp" I thought to my self

"Remember Legion you have more that just yourself here" Fenice said to Legion via telepathy

"Alright do it," I said back

Then Fenice appeared in his usual red and yellow gout of flame.

"I'll stop them until you get there" Fenice said

"Ok move out" I said and before I even finished the sentence Fenice was gone

I take my mask off and get back to moving as fast as a bat out of hell…

…

I come out of my flash step to see a strange man with brown hair with blue eyes and a freaky outfit with some really long fingernails standing still while Fenice is fighting what looks to be a male Samurai in full-body armor. He has long, dark brown hair tied with a silver ribbon and wears a golden forehead plate that resembles a half-cherry blossom and I notice Byakuya standing next to him so I flash step next to the samurai and he moves his hand, a huge wave of what looks like pink cherry blossoms but in reality it is billions of tiny blades reflecting the sun, so I put my hand out and let a gout of fire super heat the metal melting them and they harden before they land and shatter on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" The samurai said

"You must be Senbonzakura," I said with a cold voice

"Interesting very interesting" the man with long finger nails said

"Now who are you?" I said to the man

"I am Muramasa," The man replied

"What do you want?" I said back to him

"I want to liberate all Zanpakuto" Muramasa said

"Well I can't let that happen," I said

"Your Zanpakuto will join us also," Muramasa said

"I don't think so," Fenice said

"You are?" Muramasa said

"His Zanpakuto" Fenice said

Then Muramasa put his hand out in a fist and opens it and I use my spiritual pressure to create a huge fire around me

"Interesting you are the first to be able see my attack" Muramasa said

I give him a grim smirk

"Well maybe if I was not blind for such a long time maybe that would have hit but for a unmeasureable amount of time I used spiritual pressure pulses to see and I still do some times" I said with a calm voice

"Interesting very interesting" Muramasa said

"You may not want to try that same attack again," I said with a neutral voice and a strait face

Then Muramasa held out his hand again, opens it, and I see the tentacle like creatures coming at me so when they grab me, I grasp a hold of one and send flaming spiritual energy down it and it jumps to each one burning them all, and about got Muramasa who let go of the tentacles that where holding me. I look at Muramasa's hand the he used and the finger nails where burnt back about an inch and the air smells like burnt fingernails.

"Interesting how did you pull that off" Muramasa said

"Maybe you have not realized it but anything that has spiritual pressure I can set a flame but only the dead or plant life and finger nails are part of these categories," I said with a confident voice

"I must meet your Zanpakuto and recruit him," Muramasa said

"I believe you have already been acquainted," I said

"No we have not," Muramasa said

"Fenice come here now," I said with a commanding voice

Fenice appears next to me and looks a Muramasa with an ice-cold stare.

"So this is your Zanpakuto interesting how is it fighting outside of your body" Muramasa said

"This is non of your business" Fenice said with a icy voice

"I must recruit you" Muramasa said

"Well just because you did with others does not mean it will work with me" Fenice said

"Really I don't know tell I try" Muramasa said

So Muramasa puts his hand in a fist towards Fenice and opens it and instead of tentacles there was nothing visible even by spirit waves.

"Its done" Muramasa said

Then Fenice disappeared in a gout of fire and I felt him re enter my Zanpakuto.

"Well it seems that I was wrong about my ability" Muramasa said

"Well in truth Fenice was owned by another at one time" I said

"Interesting very interesting" Muramasa said

"I am leaving this is getting boring, maybe their will be something else to do, and Stark don't engage with him" I said

Then I flash stepped away

_**Ark Kuchiki**_

_**Location: squad 4 hospital Ark's room **_

I am sitting on my bed, with my new Zanpakuto swords leaning against the back of the bed, and the window behind me open.

The door opens and Hotaru walks in with a bag of food.

"What is for lunch?" I said

"Sushi" Hotaru said

"No idea what that is" I said

"Raw fish"

"That could give you salmonella,"

"What is that?"

"A food bourn illness"

"Well how about we cook it" Says a man with turquoise hair with a silver tint, with a medium size build with a large scar going from the hair line across his and all the way down to his right clef, and he is about five foot eight.

"Ah Legion" Said Hotaru

"Let me see the sushi" Legion said

And Hotaru took the sushi boxes out of the bag and hands them to Legion, Legion opens the boxes, there is rice and sushi, so Legion creates a flame and puts it over the sushi and cooks quickly and he does the same with the other and hands one to me and the other to Hotaru.

"When this is over you should be a cook" I said to Legion

"Ha ha very funny" Legion said sarcastically


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Ark Kuchiki**_

_**Location: Yoruichi Shihoin's Training grounds (Soul society)**_

_**Time: present**_

I look around me there is rocks every where, swords sticking out of them, and two ladders on opposite sides of the dome like area.

"I wonder who I should train with" I thought to my self

"Who the hell are you?" Said a slender, dark-skinned woman of average height with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair that she has up in a ponytail, wearing a orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of brown colored shoes.

"Ark Kuchiki" I responded

"Ah you're the one Ichigo told me about" She said with a curious voice

"Then I guess you are Yoruichi Shihoin," I said back to her in a cold voice

"Yes I need you to go and practice at squad 11's barracks until I can get some instructors to help you train" She said in response while giving a strange grin

"I have a bad feeling about this," I thought

…

_**Squad 11 barracks**_

I walked in and immediately I saw many people (I believe are very arrogant) and a tall and lean-built man sporting a baldhead, and he also has distinctive small red markings at the outer corner of his eyes.

Along with a man wearing the standard Shinigami Shihakusho uniform with some customizations. A orange piece of clothing sits on top of his uniform around the neck, which covers most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his uniform. This is connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm under the much looser fitting sleeve of the uniform. He has colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. He has shiny skin, purple eyes, and jaw-length black hair, which, in conjunction with the feathers, that gives him a somewhat feminine appearance. Then both men walk up to me.

"What do you two want?" I said with a clam voice

"How about a sparing match" the bald one said

"Who are you two?" I said in reply

"I am Yumichika Ayasegawa," the man with feathers on his face Said

"And I am Ikkaku Madarame" responds the bald man

"And I am" I managed to get out before Ikkaku interrupted "We know who you are"

"Ok well I don't see any way out of here looks like I am going to spar with him" I think

"Well are you going to spar with me or not" Ikkaku said

"Alright lets go," I said

"Follow me"

Then we all flash stepped away

…

_**Yoruichi Shihoin's Training grounds (Soul society)**_

We where in the dome like area

"Well are we going to fight?" I said to Ikkaku

"Well word to the wise I am not going to hold back so at least last will you" Ikkaku said while drawing his Zanpakuto and sheath, So I draw my Zanpakuto and get into a stance like Ukitake taught me for fighting with dual weapons when I was much younger.

"So you have two Zanpakuto this will make things interesting" Ikkaku said

he swings the sheath at me and I dodge to the right and his sword was coming for its strike, so I barely get my Zanpakuto up in time to block the strike, I flash step backward and move my left hand off the grip and grab hold of the chain and begin to spin the blade in a clock wise motion, Ikkaku looks at me, I through the blade at he and he puts his sword up to block, and when it made contact it cracked the blade of Ikkaku's Zanpakuto.

"This is getting fun lets kick it up to the next level" Ikkaku said with a grin, while slamming his Zanpakuto's pummel and hilt into the sheath "Split apart Hozukimaru" Ikkaku said

The Zanpakuto and sheath both becomes a spear

"Remember what Legion told be use spirit waves to reveal secrets" I thought to my self

Then I released a spiritual pressure wave revealing that the spear had three chains creating three links for multiple uses.

"So a three pronged spear," I said to Ikkaku

Then Ikkaku flash stepped behind me and I jumped into the air and land behind him

"Aren't you a smart one but lets save the flattery for later lets have fun now"

Then I pulled the chain back and my sword fallowed and grabbed the gripping out of the air, Ikkaku flash stepped again and was met with a sword hitting the spear and Ikkaku somehow made the spear become three links and the one with the blade was going to hit me so I flash stepped backward, and look at Ikkaku

"Quit running away and fight or I am going to get bored and leave"

"As you wish"

So I flash stepped behind him and when he went to swing the spear at me he notice the blade was gone.

"My version of Senka if your are wondering" I said

Then Ikkaku restarts his swing and I blocked it, so I jump up kick Ikkaku in the chest sending him flying back ward, and into a rock

"That was low" Yumichika said

"It does not matter to me he picked the fight" I said

"We are not finish yet," Ikkaku mumbled

Then Ikkaku flash stepped behind be, in a flash I had already had my sword next to his neck, next to his artery on his neck

"You lose," I said

"Why" Ikkaku said

"Because if I cut you right now you'll bleed out in three minutes," I reply

"Fine you win so get that other blade away from my crotch" Ikkaku said angrily

I put both blades back in their sheaths then Ikkaku and Yumichika both flash steps away.

Then Yoruichi appeared in front of me

"Good news we have people to help get your Shikai and Bankai" Yoruichi said

"Who" I said

"I can't even begin to list the names" Yoruichi said


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Ark Kuchiki**_

_**Location: Yoruichi's Training grounds **_

I stood in the middle of the Training grounds, Yoruichi stands in front of me along with Yamamoto (I only know of him because of Legion), and Yamamoto draws his sword.

"Ark get ready for a no holding back fight and you are in danger," Yoruichi said

Then Yoruichi flash steps away.

"You better fight with full force other wise your dead" Yamamoto said

So I draw both swords and get in my stance, then Yama flash steps in front of me and swings his sword down and I block it with my left sword, so I go to swing, and Yama flash steps away from me.

"You will need more than a surprise attack to win" Yama said

Then Yama flash steps, I lose complete sight of him, and I feel a blade cut my left shoulder making it immobile.

"Shit" I thought

Yama appeared in front of me

"You need use your training that Ukitake and Yoruichi gave you when you where younger" Yama said

So I take a stance thought to me by Yoruichi, then Yama flash stepped with in range I blocked his blade, Yama goes to flash step, and he was clothes lined with the chain between my blade making him land flat on his back.

"If you are wondering I had use a stealth kido to make it look like I had my second blade but in reality it was in that rock" I said

"So you anticipated, no matter time to make you fight harder, All things in the universe turn to ashes Ryujin Jakka" Yama said

Then Yama's blade is engulfed into fire, and a huge burst of spiritual pressure followed

"I don't know if I can handle this" I thought to myself while getting into the same stance the next thing I know I am standing on the top of a skyscraper with hundreds maybe millions more around it and a man with a white robe with a symbol of the sun on his belt and a pointed hood, his face imposable to see "I am Apollo" the man said

"Apollo?" I said in reply

"Yes I am your Zanpakuto and remember my name" Apollo said

Then I was back with Yama charging me

"Shine bright and fight Apollo," I said

Then a massive burst spiritual pressure, along with a blinding light, then the light disappeared, I was wearing a overcoat with a sun on the back, a belt with a sun, I also had a sword in a open sheath, Pistols on my sides, gauntlets on my arms with sleeves covering them, standard soul reaper kimono under it, instead of sandals I have what look like leather boots with fur inside and I had a pointed hood with a sun symbol on the tip.

_**Ikkaku **_

_**Inside squad 11 barracks **_

"Crap who could that be?" I said

"Well I think it is Ark" Yumichika said

_**Ark Kuchiki**_

_**Location: Yoruichi's Training grounds **_

I looked a Yama who was currently at a distance the swords in the immediate area where gone, and I could see Yoruichi's surprised face.

"I think its time for a break," Yama said

"Why?" I said

"You just flipped me though the air," Yama said

"Well should we even bother with Bankai?" I said

"That is up to you it has been only been one day of training through" Yoruichi said

"I think Muramasa will lose to Legion and I will rid the world of darkness," I said

"Then come along" a echo of a mans voice said

"Legion good to see you again" Yoruichi said

"Good to see you to" Legion said

_**In Muramasa's hideout**_

_**Darkness**_

"I do believe that Ark now possesses the ability to wipe us out," I said with a icy voice

"I don't think so" Muramasa said


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Ark Kuchiki**_

_**Location: Some where in the vast forests in the soul society**_

_**Time: Shortly after Ichigo and other captains enter the cave**_

I look around and see a cave with fresh foot prints, I look around and all I could see was plant life, and Legion

"You ready Ark" Legion said

"Yes Legion" I said in reply

"How come your Zanpakuto did not change back?" Legion said

"I don't know and don't care to ask anyone," I said

"Lead the way" Legion said

"Fine" I said before and a Black Getsuga Tensho came out of the ground

"Let just go strait to the fight" I said

"No go to the human world and find a huge tree that is a illusion" Legion said

"No you can mean that's what he is planning," I said

"Afraid so" Legion said

"See you there" I said

"Does not matter if you do or not" Legion said while flash stepping away

So I open a portal to the human world and Stark appears next to me

"I am going to help" Stark said

"Fine with me" I said while I walked through the portal

…

_**Legion**_

_**Inside Muramasa's hide out**_

I look around and Ichigo was standing there

"Ichigo if Muramasa manage to escape do not pursue just get out of here you hear"

"Ok" Ichigo said

"Again we meet Muramasa," I Said

"Sadly I must be on my way but I think Ark's Zanpakuto will entertain you" Muramasa said

Then I slashed a near by shadow that I sensed was not natural and black blood splattered across the rocky floor.

"Aren't you observant" The shadow said

"You must be darkness," I said while putting my hollow mask on

Then when I looked where Muramasa was at Muramasa was gone

"It's a real shame he will die," I said

"What do you mean?" Darkness said while leaving his shadow shroud

"First I'll deal with you then get Muramasa," I said

"No chance" Darkness said while dropping out two dark whips

"I am not going to go easy on you Bankai Hurin Fenice," I said

Then I had the same outfit as Fenice and my scar was glowing red, but my hair was not on fire, then I put my hand out and a fire sword formed in my hand, Then Darkness swings his whips at me and they where blocked by a wall of fire.

"What the hell" Darkness said

Then the sword disappeared in a flash, so look at Darkness then two pistols with snail magazines appear in my hands.

"You may wish to run" I said as I pulled both of the triggers unleashing a volley of white phosphorus rounds all impacting around Darkness and the walls lit up like a charismas tree.

"Bankai" Darkness said

Then the area became pitch black.

"Well this was unexpected but it will do you no good" I said while grabbing Darkness by the arm, then formed a fire knife, and stabbed it into his arm

"Now Die," I said then the knife went into Darkness's arm, then explodes in Darkness's head, then the light returned to the area, and a sword fell to the ground in millions of shards.

_**Ark Kuchiki **_

_**Location: The illusion made tree (World of The Living)**_

I am waiting cloaked by my own illusion as Muramasa appeared along with Byakuya

…

When Muramasa breaks the illusion and a huge coffin like thing with two spears in it was there then Muramasa does something that was not visible, the spears fall out and it opens revealing Koga.

"Byakuya I hope you're with me" I thought while shattering my own illusion

Then Muramasa said something to Koga and Koga goes to stab Muramasa with a broken sword

Then I flash stepped behind Muramasa, then I a sword, I block the blade, and then disarm Koga

"Why did you" Muramasa said

"Don't mention it you saved me from Darkness any way" I said


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Legion**_

_**Location: Human world near to Ark**_

_**Time: shortly after Ark saved Muramasa **_

I came out of a Garganta to see a small island with Muramasa, Stark, Ark, and some man with has piercing green eyes and shoulder length black hair and a long ponytail of red hair, with short tufts of red hair on the left side of his head, bangs that hang on the right side of his face to frame it, and what appears to be a muzzle of some sort partially cut off.

"Ark is this Koga," I said

"Yes Legion" Ark said

"Where is Muramasa?" I said

"Over there but don't kill him" Ark said

"Why not?" I said

"Because he had one drive and that was to be rejoined with his master" Ark said

"Well I looks like someone get arrogant and did not finish me off," said a icy voice

"You again Stark your up" I said

The Stark let out a sigh

"Ok Legion" Stark said in reply

"Ark shall I call in reinforcements?" I said

"No that will not be necessary," Said a proud voice

"Brother?" Ark Said

"Yes its me," Said the proud voice

"Byakuya" I said

"I told you to call me captain Kuchiki a long time ago" Byakuya said

"Stark you have permission to use full force," I said

_**Stark **_

I stare at Darkness and he gives a blank expression.

"Well I don't want to fight you so leave pest" Darkness said

"Well I can't allow that" I said

"Then I will kill you" Darkness said

"Ulquiorra come on out" I said

Then a Garganta opened up and Ulquiorra walked out

"So afraid to fight me yourself" Darkness said

"No I don't feel like destroying everyone in that town over there so I am unable to fight full force" I said

"I don't believe that this guy will die easily if Legion did not kill him outright the first time" Ulquiorra said

Then Darkness disappeared, Ulquiorra, and me both draw our swords.

"Stark I recommend that we watch the shadow that is moving around" Ulquiorra said

"It's the only one on this island," I said

So Ulquiorra charges a green cero, then fires it at the shadow, but the shadow dodged out of the way.

_**Ark**_

I look over there is a hole in the ground along with a shadow moving about, Muramasa still on his knees, Koga still standing their with his confident form, and I was still holding the gun at Koga.

"Legion don't interfere," I said

Then Byakuya was behind Koga with sword drawn.

"Ark leave it to me" Byakuya said

"No we do this together or not at all," I said

"I made a promise to our grandfather to do this" Byakuya said

"I will help no matter how much of your Pride and honor gets in the way" I said

"Fine" Byakuya said

Then put my both hands, put them in a palm strike fashion, then blades kick out, then I grab the grips, and immediately get into the stance Yoruichi taught me.

Then Koga said, "I don't need a Zanpakuto to defeat anyone" While drawing a spear out of the ground.

"Hado Number 88 Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho" I said while raising my arm forward, outstretched, with the palm facing flat toward the target

Then a gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy goes toward Koga and behind him Byakuya holding his sword where it will drop into the ground the drops it, and then it goes into the ground.

"With this next attack you will fall Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" Byakuya said after huge blades came out of the ground in a cascading line and they shattered into millions of little blades that also go to attack him in the back giving Koga no where to run.

_**To be continued **_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Ark Kuchiki**_

I see Koga about to get slammed by the two attacks, He flash stepped out of the way, then reappearing behind me, then I realize that his spear was gone so I look down, the spear was in my chest, and fall to the ground. When I hit the ground on my back, my hood came off my head, my kenseikan shatters, my black hair falls down, and it reveals red hair that was hidden by the kenseikan.

"Ark" a familiar female voice Said

"Hotaru?" I said

Then my vision began to fade in and out

"Yes Ark but I need to get you out of here" Hotaru said

Then Muramasa walked up (only reason I knew of this is because of his spiritual pressure) next to Hotaru.

"Now I understand why your spiritual pressure felt familiar you are Koga's son" Muramasa said

"I notice one thing when my sword collided with yours that mine felt empty but the other weapons did not" I said

"Well I don't now why but I hope you don't mind me going into your inner world maybe I can find out" Muramasa said

"Go right ahead" I managed to say before blacking out

_**Ark's Inner world **_

_**Ark **_

Standing on the same building as my first trip here, along is Muramasa, and Light.

"This inner world is like where I am from just they where pillars and there was water their" Muramasa said

"You are welcome to stay" Light said

"I might do that but I need to help Koga" Muramasa said

"HE DOES NOT WANT YOU ANY MORE I THOUGHT THAT WAS ALREADY CLEAR!" Light yelled

"Your right I don't know why I thought the other way" Muramasa said

"Good stick around maybe Ark will find a use for you" Light said

_**Where Koga was sealed **_

_**Legion **_

"Byakuya you need help" I said

"No stay out of this" Byakuya said

Then Hotaru takes Ark the soul society via Garganta and Koga has a look of surprise on his face.

"He can't be" Koga said

"You fool you harmed your own son now I have reason to fight you" I said

"No Legion stay out of this" Byakuya said

"No I have a reason just like your promise to your grandfather," I said

I look at Stark and Ulquiorra still fighting Darkness. Then I realize that Darkness is a undying Zanpakuto and the only way to kill it is to kill its original owner or get it a new owner and kill him. I will not do this but I must kill darkness and since Koga is going to end up dead who else would be a better for the job.

So I flash step then grab darkness and through him at Koga and Darkness immediately was adsorbed by Koga

"Now Byakuya!" I yelled

Then instead of millions of blades hitting Koga, the small blades become full blades that form four rows. These rows float just above the other, and circle around Byakuya and Koga in a continuously moving, column-like array. Then the blades form into one single blade, then pure white wings form on Byakuya's back, and as well as a halo-like circle. Then Koga had another spear (I did not see him pick it up) and release a huge amount spiritual pressure. Then they went to collide and the force of the clash sent Stark, Ulquiorra, and me flying into the lake.

I stop my self by using two ceros to make the net force on my body zero; Stark and Ulquiorra did the same.

Next thing I know Koga is in the water drowning and where the ceros hit the water was steaming.

I flash step next to Byakuya

"You did what you had to so you may want to go and see your brother," I said

"I may do that," Byakuya said

"Stark Ulquiorra time to go home and Byakuya let squad 4 know I am come for a visit in about an hour" I said while opening a Garganta

Then walk through the Garganta

…

_**Squad 4 hospital **_

_**Time: About an hour after Koga's death**_

_**Ark**_

I awoke to see my hospital room that I was in about two or three days ago my over coat and weapons on a table against the back of the bed. Just as my vision cleared up Byakuya opened the door and walked in.

"What's up brother?" I said

"You father is dead, my promise to our grandfather complete, and you have a choice to make" Byakuya said

"What would that be?" I said

"You can come and live at the Kuchiki manor and join the 13 court guard squads or live like Legion" Byakuya said

Then Hotaru and Legion appear from a Garganta.

"Take which ever life you want but make sure you want it" Legion said

"I am going to stick with you Ark" Hotaru said

"I think I'll stay here and I have one request can I go to Hueco Mundo when I please" I said

"That last part you will have to go over with Head Captain Yamamoto" Byakuya said

"Ok" I said

_**Ark's inner world **_

_**Light**_

"Light I'll stick around and take over the empty sword" Muramasa said

"Fine with me" I said


	12. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_**Ark**_

I decide to stay in the soul society. Yamamoto said I was able to go where I want to and that I would take over squad 5 as its captain, and Hotaru is living at the Kuchiki manor with me.

Byakuya told me to not do everything and that I need to pick out a lieutenant but I am content with the current lieutenant.


End file.
